catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine True Ending
Katherine True Ending is one of the endings of Catherine. Conditions & Achievement Also known as the True Lovers Ending, players can obtain this by fulfilling the following conditions: * Vincent's Karma meter is maxed out Law when he arrives at the Empireo * Choose the following responses to three questions to freedom in the Confessionals: ** Q: Do you wish for a peaceful life? ** A: Yes. ** Q: Do you wish for the excitement of chaos? ** A: No. ** Q: Are you prepared to live the rest of your life in the peace that you wished for? ** A: I'm ready (Left Option). Getting this ending grants the Starting a New Life achievement, worth 10 Gamerscore points on XBox and a Bronze Trophy on PlayStation. Plot Hours after defeating Thomas Mutton (Dumuzid), scaling the Empireo and waking from the final nightmare, Vincent tricks Katherine into meeting with him alone at the Stray Sheep, with Orlando sending a fake invitation to a friendly reunion and Boss providing the transportion. Once there, he explains his side of the story, that Catherine wasn't real, so technically there was no cheating. While hesitant to accept this ridiculous explanation, Orlando, Jonny and Toby back him up, with Boss providing proof of the supernatural elements. The others step away to give Vincent and Katherine time alone, and while Katherine bursts into tears, Vincent says that even if Catherine wasn't real, he was still cheating in his heart. He begs for forgiveness, says that his life has no meaning without her, and finishes, "I will hold you dear for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" Katherine replies, "I guess...I'll consider it." As the camera pans out, both show themselves to be very happily relieved and surprised. The scene returns to the Stray Sheep a few months later, where Boss introduces "the bride" for the cheer - and the bride turns out to be Katherine, clad in a wedding dress, wearing her hair in a bun and without her glasses. She and Vincent have just been wed and are holding their reception at the Stray Sheep with Boss presiding as MC. He's somewhat unhappy about his role, as he remarks to Erica, "I can't believe they're making me do this". The effect of Vincent making the most of his second chance resonates through their friends, as Jonny decides he's going to search for his true soulmate while Orlando's ex-wife arrives and he reveals that they too have decided to get back together and that he's returning to the fishing industry to work exclusively for Kappa. Meanwhile, Toby spends most of his time still struggling with confusion about finding out Erica may have been born a man (as implied by Erica's high school nickname, "Eric") - only to have her chase him after she catches Katherine's wedding bouquet. After the credits roll, Vincent's friends then subject Katherine and him to the traditional kiss call - and despite blushes, they oblige. She leans close and passionately tells him, "I love you so much, Vincent..." She pulls away, and he replies just after the screen fades to black, "And I love you...Katherine." The Trivia For Tonight... *The wedding cake is shaped like the towers of the Nightmare stages, only with smaller cakes with varying flavors, fillings, and icings making up the blocks. It comes complete with sheep as the cake ornaments - two are climbing, but a third has earned angel's wings and blows a horn atop the tower cake. Vincent recognizes the reference and is visibly annoyed at Boss, but Boss sticks his tongue out (possibly blowing a raspberry), indicating that he probably made the cake himself in this image out of spite. *Compared to the Catherine versions, the Katherine Good and True endings are respective conclusions that do not have pre-credits cutscenes in common. External links * Video Ending Credits Gallery KatherineTrue1.png KatherineTrue2.png KatherineTrue3.png KatherineTrue4.png Category:Endings